An increasing volume of confidential information, such as personal and financial information, is being stored electronically, in locations accessible through electronic networks such as the internet. This information has value to parties who can illicitly gain access to such information. In many cases, credentials used to access information at one institution may also be used to access information at another institution. The use of a credential incorrectly at one institution may signal potential fraud at a second institution at which the credential is valid. Current information security technologies do not provide proactive detection of such potential fraud.